Réunion
by TheLauloo
Summary: Les personnages appartenant à une tragédie ne peuvent échapper à leur destins aussi dramatiques soient-il.


**Les personnages de la série "Sherlock" ne m'appartiennent pas. Aucune scène explicite. Rating T car allusions à la mort et un peu d'injures.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil peine à se coucher malgré l'heure tardive, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui manquait à son tableau. Je me laisse porter sur les trottoirs rosés par la journée qui s'achève. Je rentre à la maison. J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine. Je n'allume pas la lumière. Ça ne sert à rien d'allumer, je me suis depuis longtemps fait à cette obscurité. Pourquoi la chasser maintenant ? Elle est devenu ma maison. Dans la cuisine sombre, je pose mes sacs de courses sur la table, et je déballe.

- Bonsoir John.

Ah, pardon, c'est vrai que tu es là. Je t'entends de temps en temps. Ou plutôt, je t'invente à mes côtés pour ne pas devenir fou. Une habitude que j'ai prise voilà plusieurs mois.

- John.

Quand tu m'appelles, des fois, je me retourne vers toi, et alors, je perçois ta présence. Je te regarde sans te voir. Parfois, si je me concentre bien, je peux remarquer tes contours floutés à travers le décor, ou le coin de la pièce, dans lequel tu apparais. Il t'arrive de te matérialiser pour me tenir compagnie quand l'obscurité m'étouffe trop.

- John.

Désolé Sherlock, je ne veux pas me retourner tout de suite. Je te laisse encore un peu m'appeler. Je veux laisser planer encore un peu l'illusion avant de me retourner et de me rappeler.

- John, retourne toi.

Oh non ne me force pas s'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi.

- John !

Cette fois-ci, j'obéis. Sa voix est trop réelle. Je fais volte face brusquement, et tout mon corps se tend. Je peux le voir. En face de moi se dresse une silhouette noire, anguleuse, tranchante, et très familière. Le silence nous enveloppe moi et cette chose. Je mets quelques instants avant de réaliser. Ce n'est pas une illusion, il y a bel et bien quelqu'un devant moi.

- John, c'est moi.

Je peux le voir, il est là, juste là. Trop réel, tellement réel. Ce n'est pas possible. Je m'approche prudemment. Tout est là, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Je ne peux et je m'interdis d'y croire.

- John, parle-moi.

Je ne peux pas. Je m'arrête. Je me refuse d'y croire. Je ne peux pas, ça détruirai toute la vie que j'ai mené depuis ton départ. Ça me détruirai. Si je te réponds, je meurs.

Oh non, il s'avance. Il avance ses mains qui ressemble tellement aux tiennes et me prend les deux épaules pour me secouer.

- John c'est moi !

- NON !

Je le repousse.

- Non ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais John !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous chez moi ?

Ce n'est pas lui, il est mort. Ça ne peut être qu'un étranger, un inconnu qui s'est introduit chez moi lors de mon absence. C'est la seule solution possible.

- John, arrête ça et écoute-moi. C'est moi, Sherl-...

- Non ! Il est mort il y a trois ans. Cet homme là n'existe plus. Je ne vous connais pas.

- John !

L'homme franchit les quelques pas qui nous sépare pour tenter de me toucher une seconde fois. Je recule immédiatement, et dégaine mon arme que je garde toujours sur moi au cas où je me retrouverais dans une situation comme celle-ci. Je la pointe sur l'homme qui s'immobilise immédiatement.

- Ne vous approchez pas.

- Mais enfin, reprends-toi !

- C'est vous qui me dîtes de me reprendre ?! Vous êtes ici dans mon appartement, ici le gars qui doit se reprendre, prendre conscience des lieux et partir c'est vous !

- John, c'est chez moi ici aussi.

- VOUS N'ETES PAS SHERLOCK !

Je sens les larmes perler au bord de mes yeux crispés par la colère, l'incompréhension et le désespoir. Oh ça y est, j'ai dit son nom. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas prononcé. L'entendre de ma propre bouche me fait l'effet d'un poignard qu'on enfonce dans mon cœur. Sous la douleur, je perds l'équilibre et manque de tomber. Une main ferme me prend le bras. Je tremble à ce contact.

- Je suis revenu, John. Je ne suis jamais mort.

Je réponds sans réfléchir :

- C'est ce qu'il me dit chaque jour dans ma tête depuis qu'il est parti.

- Aujourd'hui c'est vrai.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est... Je l'ai vu mort sur le trottoir. Il était là, sous mes yeux.

Aussitôt, toutes les images m'assaillent, ces instants que je ne connais que trop bien. Ils envahissent mes yeux, secouent mes jambes, hurlent dans mes tympans. Je perds tout contrôle, toutes forces m'abandonnent et je sens le sol se cogner contre mon corps. Je me souviens de moi hurlant son nom. Je me souviens de Sherlock qui tombe, du corps qui s'écrase, du sang qui cours sur le sol, de l'absence de pouls... Une main chaude se pose doucement sur ma joue, elle me raccroche à mes jambes et mes bras. Lentement, entre deux cris lointains, je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Il est toujours là, près de moi. Je vois ses yeux inquiets, j'y décèle un peu de panique. Je le vois me redresser. Je le vois m'obliger à le regarder.

C'est lui.

- ...Sherlock ?

Le nom sorti comme un souffle. Il hoche doucement la tête.

C'est Sherlock. Il est _là_. Il existe. Je peux à nouveau exister. Et si on existe à nouveau, on pourra...

Oh...

L'enfoiré.

Trois ans.

Trois ans d'absence et de mensonge. Trois années de larmes, de questions sans réponses, d'existence vaine, sans personne à qui penser ou à protéger, seul jusque dans mon âme à me demander pourquoi est-ce que je me levais tous les matins. Trois années que j'étais en proie à un manque constant qui m'empêchait de tourner la page et de continuer à vivre. Je m'étais résigné à mon malheur, fatigué de combattre cet ennui et cette nausée qui me harcelaient jour et nuit. Tout ne sera plus jamais pareil, ça je l'avais compris très tôt. Et pourtant, après tout ça, me voilà aujourd'hui dans les bras de Sherlock Holmes. En même temps que mes forces me reprennent, une haine sans nom s'empare de mon corps. Je serre le poings et lui colle une droite en pleine joue sans aucune retenue.

Pris au dépourvu, Sherlock tombe sur le côté, tout en me gardant contre lui. Prisonnier de ses bras, je tombe avec lui. Je m'arrache à son emprise et me relève, le toisant d'un regard brûlant.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?

Il ne me réponds pas, il se masse sa joue violette. J'imagine qu'il est un peu sonné. J'en ai rien à faire. En cet instant je me sens tellement trahis, je sais que je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir une réponse. J'essuie les larmes sur mes joues d'un geste sec avant de lui hurler :

- RÉPONDS !

Sherlock se redresse :

- John, avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que je l'ai fais pour toi.

A ces mots, je me ru sur lui et le frappe de toutes les forces qui me reste.

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ça ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a dit que c'était pour moi ? C'est pour ça ?! C'est en voulant faire quelque chose pour moi qu'il m'a tué ?! Comment a t-il pu me faire ça ? A moi ? Je pensais que le danger on allait toujours l'affronter à deux, que c'était comme ça que ça marchait, qu'ensemble on était les meilleurs. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris aussi. Mais non, c'est toujours toi avant. Parce que tu es le grand Sherlock Holmes, celui qui est supérieur au reste du monde. Tu m'es supérieur, ça je le sais. Mais je m'en fichais ! Je n'en tenais pas compte parce que je tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester avec toi ! Je comblais tes manques, tu comblais les miens. C'était la seule chose qui comptait ! Je ne comprend pas Sherlock !

Épuisé, je stoppe mes coups. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes et ma gorge serrée par la colère. Je relève la tête et le regarde. A son expression, je me rend compte que je viens de crier à voix haute ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Soudain gêné, je fais quelques pas en arrière. Il s'approche de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche, je reste sur la défensive. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi puis, dans une infinie douceur, pose une main sur ma mâchoire et me prend le menton. Indifférent, je le repousse violemment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement. Mais le voilà qui revient vers moi. La douloureuse rancœur encore brûlante en moi me pousse à ramasser mon arme que j'avais laissé tombée par terre et la pointe vers lui.

- Ne me touches pas, Sherlock.

Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et continu de marcher jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche le bout de mon arme. Lentement, il place le viseur sur son cœur. Gardant mon sang froid, je n'oscille pas et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Sherlock me fixe à son tour, me criant par son regard «mon cœur saigne autant que le tiens». Oh, ses yeux gris d'acier. Ses deux lames de métal qui m'ont fait tellement souffrir et tellement rêver. Ma vie s'écoule dans ces iris, faite de sang et de larmes. Je n'ai plus de bonheur, plus rien. J'ai tout perdu. Nous restons un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche :

- Je tiens à toi John. Je me suis fait passer pour mort afin que tu restes en vie.

Je crache :

- Je ne vis plus depuis que tu es mort Sherlock. Pourquoi revenir maintenant après t'être foutu de moi pendant trois ans ?

- Parce qu'il fallait que tu ne saches pas que j'étais en vie. Sans quoi, on m'aurait repéré.

La colère grandit encore en moi, prenant possession de tous mes membres.

- AH ! Parce que je suis incapable de garder un secret ?

- Pas un secret comme ça non.

- Va te faire foutre !

- John, essais de comprendre.

Une pique de fureur me transperce le cœur, je hurle :

- C'est à MOI de faire un effort ?!

- Il fallait que j'agisse sur le moment. Tu étais en danger. Si je-...

- Je l'ai TOUJOURS été à tes côtés ! m'égosillais-je. On a toujours tout partagé !

Ma main se serre un peu plus sur la gâchette, une rage violente et incontrôlable m'envahit. Je reprends, d'une voix tremblante :

- Réponds-moi _sincèrement_, est-ce que tu savais que tu allais devoir te faire passer pour mort ? As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de me le dire avant de... tomber ?

Sherlock laisse quelques secondes de silence avant de lâcher un «oui», qui fit partir la balle.

.

.

.

Le corps s'écroule, inerte. Tout est noir. Je me heurte au sol. Noir. Mes doigts cherchent et trouve la peau pâle. Ils parcourent ces terres tant rêvées. Ils deviennent noirs eux aussi. Ils dessinent et marquent le marbre d'une traînée d'encre. Je sens mon corps sillonné de spasmes et de sanglots me faire mal. Noir. Mes doigts tremblants souillent la pureté déchue. Ma mâchoire claque sous mes cris. Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Comment ai-je pu commettre l'irréparable ? Qu'elle est cette force qui m'animait quelques instants plutôt ? Comme a t-elle pu avoir été plus puissante que ma volonté ? Mon Sherlock... Il est donc déjà parti ? Mais il venait à peine de rentrer à la maison... Si vite. Il est trop tard pour se retourner. On va enfin se retrouver, Sherlock. Une nouvelle fois. Toi et moi, réunis. Là où je te rejoins, plus personne ne pourra nous séparer à nouveau. Mettre un terme à cette fausse existence. Noire. Me tuer une deuxième fois. Mettre un terme. Mettre un terme.

Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, près de toi.

.

Blanc.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
